Acer
Acer is one of the two tertiary antagonists in Cars 2. He is a green Pacer who, prior to his defeat in London, England, worked alongside Miles Axlerod and Professor Zündapp in their plot to influence the world's approval towards conventional fuel, increasing their monetary income. During the World Grand Prix sabotages, he and his partner-in-crime Grem were in charge of operating the electromagnetic pulse device that was used to damage the engines of Allinol users. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Acer is one of the many Lemons involved in Miles Axlerod's master plan. When agent Finn McMissile is sent by C.H.R.O.M.E. to investigate suspicious activity at an oil rig out in the middle of the ocean, he witnesses Professor Zündapp showing his henchman a World Grand Prix racing camera, which McMissile attempts to analyze. However, he is discovered, and forced to escape. Acer attempts to destroy him by manning Tony Trihull's guns, but McMissile manages to escape, although he fakes his death by releasing spare tires from his trunk, which rise to the top of the sea, implying his demise. At the World Grand Prix welcome party in Tokyo, Japan, American agent Rod "Torque" Redline arrives in a bathroom, which is serving as a meeting spot for an information drop-off between him and McMissile. However, as McMissile's agent, Holley Shiftwell, is making her way there, Grem and Acer enter the bathroom and attack the agent. Their brawl is interrupted when Tow Mater emerges from one of the stalls, giving Redline an opportunity to attach his tracking beacon to Mater's undercarriage. This action causes McMissile and Shiftwell to believe that Mater is the esteemed American agent they were expecting to meet. Redline is captured and brought to one of the Lemons' hideout, where Professor Z introduces him to the camera. The Professor reveals that the camera is actually a device that fuels an electromagnetic pulse, which, when combined with the alternative fuel Allinol, creates an explosive reaction. The Lemons demonstrate its power on Redline, while Acer interrogates him, attempting to figure out who he had transferred the information to. When Mater's picture is shown, Redline reacts nervously, revealing his actions. The device is put to full charge, and the pulse causes Redline's engine to explode, killing him. During the first race of the World Grand Prix in Tokyo, Acer and Grem operate the camera, and use it to damage the engines of some of the competitors, who are using the Allinol fuel. When Mater is identified at the race, Acer and many other Lemons attempt to corner him, but Shiftwell and McMissile assist him in escaping and fighting them off. Acer attempts to kill McMissile with a blow torch, but the British agent successfully gets away. After being scolded by Lightning McQueen, Mater travels to an airport in Tokyo to catch a flight back to Radiator Springs. There, Grem and Acer begin following him, but McMissile intercepts and he and Mater speed down the runway to catch up to Siddeley, McMissile's plane. Grem and Acer take pursuit and attempt to attack them, but they fail to do so, and the spies escape. At the second race in Porto Corsa, Italy, Acer and Grem once again operate the camera, but they predict McMissile's interference, and he is captured by a helicopter carrying a magnet. Meanwhile, Mater infiltrates the Lemons' meeting at a nearby casino, where he learns of their next target, McQueen. This startles Mater, and he accidentally reveals his identity. Mater almost escapes, but is eventually captured and sprayed with gas, rendering him unconscious. When Mater awakens, he finds himself, McMissile, and Shiftwell tied up inside of Big Bentley in London, England, the location of the third and final World Grand Prix event. Acer and Grem inform them a bomb has been placed in McQueen's pit, and leave the three waiting for their demise. Mater manages to escape, however, and heads straight for Lightning's pit to warn him and his friends. However, the Lemons predicted Mater's actions, and the bomb is actually strapped in place of Mater's air intake. Meanwhile, Professor Z and the other Lemons attempt to use the camera on McQueen, but fail to do so. As Lightning is racing, Mater enters the track and attempts to warn Lightning, but the race car does not understand his warning, and Mater and McQueen leave the track together by use of Mater's spy parachute. The unplanned actions require Grem and Acer to enter the fray, and they begin chasing Mater. However, Holley intervenes, and uses her spy wing to force the pair of Lemons off course, and they crash through the doors of a pub called Ye Left Turn Inn, where they are beaten by the pub's customers. It is unknown what happened to Acer afterward but he is possibly arrested by the British police or destroyed by the customers. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Acer appears as an unlockable playable character, available once the "Road Trip" crest is earned. Another version of him, Gunner Acer, can be unlocked by earning the "Road Rage" badge. Both versions are light weights, and focus more on speed than power. General information Personality and traits Acer is an evil-minded car that is driven by anger and low self-confidence, a result of his make and model. He is willing to go to extreme measures to accomplish his desires, including attempting to harm and even kill others. Acer's goal, like the other Lemons, is to steer the world away from the direction of alternative fuel and favor conventional fuel, of which the Lemons are barons. Between him and Grem, Acer is the more light-hearted of the two. At times, Acer can be considered a little dumb, though he is trusted with responsibilites such as operating dangerous devices. Physical description Acer is a 1975 AMC Pacer, as his hood states and his name originates from. His top speed is 99 mph, with a 0-60 of 16 seconds. His engine type is a 232 c.i straight 6 with two-barrel carburetor, with a horsepower of 120.‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast Acer is painted light green, with some rust along his undercarriage. His license plate reads FSHBWL, a reference to "fish bowl," the nickname that was given to AMC Pacers. Among other inscriptions, Acer's tires read "Road Hug - Rack And Minion." Powers and abilities Acer is a skilled combatant and gunman, often put in charge of handling guns and missiles by his boss, Professor Z. He was also put in charge of wielding a blow torch during the lemons' fight against Finn McMissile in the back streets of Tokyo. Additionally, Acer has shown fairly decent racing abilities in media such as Cars 2: The Video Game, as well as being agile and fast. He is apparently more speedy than powerful, and, according to his Cars 2: The Video Game stats, he has a light weight. Relationships Friends Though Acer was not shown to be "friends" with anyone other than Grem, Acer had an entire organization of allies that assisted Professor Z and Miles Axlerod in making sure that cars would hate Allinol and would switch back to regular fuel. Enemies Acer made many enemies during the lemons' scheme, including nearly all of the Radiator Springs residents, the entire C.H.R.O.M.E. agency, and several tougher cars that hung out at Ye Left Turn Inn. Acer's main enemy was Mater, who had been mistaken for the American spy that the lemons were supposed to hunt down. However, Acer and Grem met their demise at the end of Cars 2, and were supposedly arrested after being brutally beaten up by several Ye Left Turn Inn regulars. Appearances *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Acer has always felt like an outcast in the car world. The beat-up green AMC Pacer joined forces with his fellow “lemon” cars as henchmen for the devious Professor Z, whose clandestine mission is to wreak havoc at the highly visible World Grand Prix. Acer must hunt down the American and British secret agents who have stolen crucial information about Professor Z’s underhanded plot. His primary target just happens to be Mater, who has been mistaken for a spy. Acer tries very hard to be a tough guy, but he is over eager compared to his no nonsense partner Grem."Meet the Cars (updated 2011 version) *Specifications **Top Speed: 99 mph (159 km/h) **Zero – 60 mph: 16 seconds **Engine Type: 232 c.i straight 6 with two-barrel carburetor **Horsepower: 120 ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **'Acer': "This Pacer is tough, using his attitude to compensate for his clunkiness. A loudmouth by nature, it's a wonder that Grem has enough patience to put up with him." **'Gunner Acer': "When you're an internationally wanted lemon, sometimes it's important to protect your roof." *Stats **Weight: Light **Speed: 75 **Power: 25 Portrayals *Peter Jacobson - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Acer/Gallery. Quotes *"He's getting away!" - Cars 2 *"And we don't like being tricked. Hey! What's so funny?" - Cars 2 *"Finn McMissile? But you're dead!" - Cars 2 *"We figured you migh stop by!" - Cars 2 *"The next time he makes a stop, instead of saying 'ka-chow', he's gonna go 'ka-boom'!" -'' Cars 2'' *" Oh wait, you could have!" - Cars 2 *"Let's do this!" - Cars 2: The Video Game Names in other languages Trivia *According to his spy data analysis, Acer's VIN number is A58667A372159, and he is wanted in the United States, China, England, Japan, Spain, and the Czech Republic for grand theft, larceny, blocking traffic and smog certification. *In the Cars 2 magazine with the 56 page Cars 2 Movie Comic, when Holley stops him and Grem from reaching McQueen and Mater, Grem and Acer land in a garbage truck instead of ending up in Ye Left Turn Inn. *Acer's LEGO model portrays him with green eyes, rather than the correct brown eyes. References de:Acer es:Acer pl:Fred Carton pt-br:Acer ru:Эйсер Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Lemons Category:Americans Category:AMC Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters